


I Need To See You

by Raymariexxx



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Affairs, Anal Sex, Cheating, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raymariexxx/pseuds/Raymariexxx
Summary: Chris makes a surprise visit to the Downeys.





	I Need To See You

Chris hadn't seen Robert since April at The Avengers Endgame premiere. They'd texted often. They'd made plans to see each other but they never followed through. Chris stayed in Boston for the most part if he wasn't working on a movie or some other project. He enjoyed the confides of his home, being with his fur baby Dodger. He was happy at home but he did miss Robert.

That's the reason he was standing at the Downeys' front door in L.A. on this Saturday morning. Susan opened the door and Chris could not fathom why he was surprised. Of course she would be here, this was HER home, with HER husband, HER kids, HER family. But Chris could not ignore the jealousy he felt weighing down on his heart each time he saw her.

"Chris. Hi. Robert didn't tell me you were coming." She greeted him. She gave him a smile. Susan was such a great person. She was so sweet. She made Robert happy and he was happy she was his wife. She did right by Robert.

Chris chuckled awkwardly. "I was in the neighbourhood and I thought I'd stop by." His eyes soften and he plastered a smile on his face. "I hope that's okay."

"Of course." She stated, stepping out of the way and inviting him into her home. She gave him a brief hug, after closing the front door. "Robert's on the back porch."

Susan led him through the foyer, a living area and out the back end of the house through the kitchen onto the back porch. "Sweetie. Look who's here."

Robert, who was seated on a lawn chair under a large outdoor umbrella, turned to his wife, looking pass her at Chris through his shades. Robert was dressed comfortably in gray sweatpants and a plain white T-shirt. He had his phone in his hand which he set aside to get up when he saw Chris to greet him. Chris took in his appearance again as he stood up & approached him. He could easily make out the outline of Robert's erection jutting out to the side in his pants and Chris started to wonder why he was hard at this time of the day, outside on the back porch.

"Hey." Robert responded. Susan smiled at the two and then left them to converse. Robert embraced Chris the moment Susan was within the house. He couldn't contain his excitement. It was a wonderful surprise to see Chris.

He returned the hug. Chris could feel Robert on his tippy toes as his arms wrapped around his shoulders and Chris instinctively held his waist. The moment turned from affection to arousal in mere seconds however when Chris felt Robert's length through the fabric of their clothes.

Robert pulled away first, kissing Chris' cheek in the process. "You didn't tell me you were coming."

"I know. I wanted to surprise you."

"You came all this way just to see me?" Robert asked, smugly.

Chris laughed. "Yeah."

Chris soon found his feet carrying him across Robert's backyard out to their garden. There was a bench carved out of stone among the greenery that was believed to be there long before the house was. Susan & Robert loved a home with a story and this garden was an essential part in their decison to purchase this home. 

Chris and Robert took a seat on that bench, taking in the morning air, sunlight and the beauty of the garden. Chris had been to his home, more than once before and he could not not praise Susan and Robert for the great work they did on their garden. It was breath-taking and Chris' favourite feature about their home. Not that everything else wasn't lovely. The Downeys had the perfect family home but Chris hated to admit it he was a bit envious.

He wanted this one day. He hoped to find a good woman, make her his wife and have children and live happily in their family home. One day. It was a dream so far out of reach because he was yet to find a good woman to but his plans into action.

Robert knew he felt this way; sad and lonely at times. Sometimes even a little depressed and Robert loved his friend and couldn't bare to see him like that. This train of thoughts led to something, neither Robert nor Chris could have ever imagined. They had sex.

Chris felt extremely guilty afterwards. He hated himself. He felt as if he'd ruined Robert's marriage; that he'd made him cheat. It took some convincing, for Chris to forgive himself. Robert told him, he wanted this and that wasn't a lie. He'd spent so much time with Chris while filming movies back-to-back that he couldn't help feeling more than friendly towards Chris. At one point, he'd spent more time with Chris in a 6 month period than he did with Susan.

Chris on the other hand, didn't know he felt more for Robert than as a friend until their first kiss.

"What are you thinking about?" Robert wondered, realizing how quiet Chris had become. He rested a hand on Chris' left leg.

"How you have a perfect home, perfect wife, perfect life and I'm a little jealous because I can't have that.. " he explained, truthfully. "Not with anyone...not with you."

Robert retracted his hand, feeling guilty. Chris kept his eyes straight ahead. "I'm sorry."

Chris remained silent. Robert followed suit but for only a minute. "Susan wants another baby. We're thinking -"

Robert felt lips pressing up against his before he could register Chris' movements. Robert's lips parted, allowing Chris' tongue to slide into his mouth. He welcomed the kiss, finding one hand in Chris' hair and the other gropping Chris' harden cock.

Chris drew back, meeting Robert's eyes. He was searching them for something. "Fuck me." Chris whispered. "Please."

Right here? Right now? In his back garden where anyone could walk out and find them? Susan was in the house as were their two children. They couldn't.

"We can make it quick." Chris begged. Okay. He can do that.

Chris yanked Robert's pants down exposing him. Robert did the same for him. He lubed his cock up with some spit, rubbing the tip against Chris' rim. He stayed on all fours as Robert stretched his entrance with just the leaking head of his cock. Chris groaned, begging him to push in all the way but Robert's spit wasn't enough lube. Chris' hole was tight and gripped him. He forced his way pass the constricting rim, brushing against sensitive walls as he did.

Then he found a rhythm, slamming into Chris, rocking back and forth. His balls slapping against his own. The sound reached their ears and Robert had to slow his pace. He didn't want them to get caught.

"Rob - Robert." Chris stuttered. "I'm going to cum." 

Robert used that opportunity to change positions, pulling out of his hole and turning Chris around so the could see each other. "I need to see you."

He slipped back in to him. Chris came untouched between them which spurted Robert's own orgasm. He leant forward to stiffle Chris' moans with a kiss, cuming deep into him with sloppy thrusts. Robert could still feel Chris' hole clenching around him as they deepened the kiss.

Robert pulled away, hovering over him while still nested inside him. "I love you Chris and I'm sorry. Sorry I haven't made time to see you."

Chris held his face in his palms and smiled at him. He moved to speak but a woman's shriek reached their ears.

"Oh my god!" Susan was standing two feet away from them, the drinks she'd brought out for them, fallen from the tray in her hands.

Robert pulled out of Chris, leaving Chris' wet hole, soften cock leaking cum and his own member erect and covered in cum out on full display for all to see. Chris whimpered when Robert pulled out too harshly and quickly.

"Honey I'm -" Robert tried but he stopped himself because he didn't know what to say.

She glanced back at Chris and the state he was in, which was too frozen to move and cover himself and then at her husband who stood proudly with his cock still out. She met his eyes before she covered her mouth in horror and disgust, and then walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing something. I wrote this on my phone which I never do and I feel as though there are many errors. I apologize.
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Kudos & Comments are greatly appreciated! 💛💙❤


End file.
